The Unlikeliest of Lovers
by GrimGrave
Summary: An unlikely couple spends Christmas and New Year together, one year later. Rated M for Adult themes and some language. Not for children.


Disclaimer: Street Fighter and all characters associated with the franchise belong to Capcom. GrimGrave owns nothing and doesn't earn anything from writing fiction.

 **The Unlikeliest of Lovers**

 **Christmas Eve.**

This year has gone by too fast for Cammy's liking, although she had enjoyed it all the same; there had been ups and downs, but more ups than downs since last year, ironically enough, ever since a certain woman had entered her life.

The blonde's eyes stirred behind tired eyelids. It was still dark out despite being morning, but she knew she had to get up and prepare for the special day. With a groan, she pushed herself up—

"Where do you think you're going, Doll-Face?" a tired, yet sultry, voice asked, and a slender arm pulled Cammy down into the bed.

The Interpol agent didn't resist as her lover (it still felt odd to think of Juri like _that_ ) nuzzled the blonde's neck, spooning her and pressing soft breasts against her. "We have a lot to do for today. I need to get up," the British woman replied, not sounding particularly convincing.

"It can wait," the Korean stated as she ran her left hand over the blonde's body, copping a feel as she pleased. "Let's just stay in bed for a while longer. I'm horny."

Cammy scoffed, but she would be lying if she said that Juri's touching wasn't sending dampening her underwear…for what felt like the hundredth time now. Ever since the Korean just decided to live with her, the blonde had gone through more underwear than before.

"Come on…" the raven-haired woman pleaded, her tongue swirling over a reddened ear. "Just a few minutes…"

By which she meant an hour or two, given her track-record. But how could the Interpol agent complain when talented fingers brushed past a sensitive bundle of nerves, or the sweet temptations Juri whispered in that smoky voice—

"Bloody hell…!" Cammy swore as she flipped around and claimed eager lips.

 **x.x.x.x**

It was getting dark outside. Dinner would soon be ready; a glazed Christmas ham, roasted potatoes, homemade meatballs, sausage, and vegetables was on the menu, and the blonde was quite proud of herself for having managed to cook it all up despite the…distractions.

Slim arms coiled around her as strong hands grabbed full breasts through a white turtleneck sweater.

Cammy moaned and supported herself on the kitchen table as the frisky Korean pressed up against her. "What's cooking, good looking?" Juri asked, kneading malleable mounds as she did. "Say, when are we going to open up the presents?"

The Interpol agent tried to ground herself, but her voice came out as a needy whimper. "L-Later… I'm preparing dinner r-right now…"

The brunette shifted behind her before replying, "It looks finished to me. How about we just open right now? I'm dying to show what I've got you!"

The blonde scoffed. "What is it this time; you, naked, or perhaps—"

Her voice trailed off. Blue eyes focused entirely on the small object before her: it was silver and held a smaller ruby in the middle.

"A ring?" Cammy couldn't believe it. "…It's… beautiful. Where on earth did you—"

"Debts were left unpaid," Juri nonchalantly said, and the blonde dreaded to think just who was unfortunate enough to be in the ex-criminal's debt. "It should look good on you, Doll-Face."

Admiring it on her finger, the Interpol agent had to agree.

"Juri…" Words failed her. This was uncharacteristically sweet of the brunette. "Thank you. It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it." The raven-haired martial artist leant in and claimed pink lips, kissing her roughly. "But there's one more."

Before Cammy could ask, her lover was already stripping down. She would have protested had not each inch of bared, creamy white flesh watered her mouth until she had to wipe the drool off of her. Heat suffused between her thighs as the Korean stood before her, with only black satin ribbons to cover up the privates. (How Juri had managed this would remain a mystery.)

"Well?" The ex-criminal winked. A feral grin was plastered upon her lips. It was hardly the first time the Brit had seen her lover naked, but the way the ribbons were wrapped around the brunette like an actual present – hugging ample breasts and sliding up against a wet core – overloaded her hormones. "What are you waiting for, Doll-Face, an invitation? Don't you want to unwrap your present?"

The blonde was on her in an instant in one sex-fuelled leap.

 **x.x.x.x**

Exhaustion overwhelmed the Interpol agent as she slumped down on the bed. It was past midnight by now, and what a day it had been; dinner had been a success, and Juri had appreciated the gift Cammy bought her – a black choker with a small silver heart on – and in-between everything…

…Well, they had certainly showed each other just how much they had appreciated each other's gifts.

The brunette shortly followed as she landed face first on the bed, immediately nuzzling up against her lover with a pleased mewl. "That was amazing, babe…I didn't know you had it in you to be so dominant."

Cammy purred against the Korean who was already touching her all over.

"How's your back? I bet it'll sting like hell when you shower tomorrow."

The blonde chuckled. "I'll manage. Worry about your own."

Juri guffawed. "Your so-called scratch-marks are nothing."

She didn't have to see in the dark to know that her lover was smirking. "Is that so? Then I'll just have to try harder next time."

Hot breath washed against her ear. " _´Next time´,_ huh? Then I'll just have top fuck you harder, Doll-Face."

"Looking forward to it," Cammy replied with a slight grin of her own. "Let's just sleep for now."

"Sleep? You've got me worked up here with your naughty promise, babe. What if I'll just screw you right here, right now?"

The Brit scoffed and knocked the brunette on the noggin. "Sleep."

"Tch, spoil-sport. Sleep well then."

"You too, Juri."

For once, it was silent. The faint sound of cars driving by in the distance could be heard every now and then, but everything else was still and almost asleep.

"Hey, Cammy?"

"Hrm?"

"Thanks again for the present." Soft lips pressed against a bare neck. "It's wonderful."

The blonde turned around, face-to-face with her lover, and claimed said lips in the darkness. "You're welcome. Thank you for your present as well."

"Anytime, Doll-Face." It was silent again. "…So, let's fuck."

The blonde playfully slapped the Korean. "Sleep."

 **x.x.x.x**

 **27** **th** **of December.**

The ex-criminal threw a dark stare in her lover's direction. Everything had been perfect; lit candles cast dancing shadows around the darkened room, the full-moon was out, and the both of them were loosely clad while idly watching some crappy movie on the T.v while resting in each other's arms on the carpet.

So why the hell was Cammy answering her fucking phone? Scratch that: why was Cammy answering a phone call from that bitch, Chun-Li?

The blonde met her eyes but quickly averted her gaze, still talking. "My plans for New year, you say? About that…"

Jealousy reared its ugly head and the Korean crawled over to her lover, a smouldering look in her eyes. She pushed the blonde down –

The Interpol agent stifled a gasp and held a hand over the receiver. "J-Juri! Stop it!" She brought the phone back to her mouth. "M-My apologies, Chun-Li! I was in the m-middle of something…"

Damn right she was. And if Juri had anything to say about this, the blonde would soon be _very_ busy. She yanked down Cammy's shorts –

"I see someone else was expecting something to happen," the raven-haired woman stated, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Don't mind if I do."

Twin azure pools widened and the blonde mouthed "No!" but it was ignored as the Korean spread firm thighs apart and leant in close.

"A loud moan was cut short as Cammy clamped a hand over her mouth, face red with arousal and embarrassment. She shot her lover a glare but Juri merely grinned. "S-Sorry about that… N-No, I just s-stubbed my toe…"

A hot tongue swirled over a sensitive bundle of nerves, lapping up wet heat—

The Brit arched back, muscles tensing and, despite her protests, she grabbed a fistful of dark locks and held the ex-criminal's head in place. "A-About New Y-year, Chun…" She tore the phone away. _"Blimey…Just like that, Juri…"_ She spoke quietly, husky. "Y-Yes I'm here! I w-will be busy on New Year, I'm a-afraid…!" Her breath came out as heavy pants. _"Oh God, Juri….!"_

Her eyes shot wide open. "C-Coming over here, you say?" She met the Korean's smouldering gaze as the latter's full lips curved devilishly upwards, tongue swirling and fingers spreading—

"SorrybutIcan'tIwillbebusytrycallingViper!" Cammy shouted and ended the call just in time before she saw stars and shamelessly cried out from the overload of her pleasure receptors.

It wasn't until what felt like an eternity afterwards that Juri whispered, "So, shall we continue were we left off?"

 **x.x.x.x**

 **New Year.**

"This year has gone by so fast."

The brunette looked over at the other woman. "Yeah, it's been one hell of a quick ride."

The clock showed 23:54. In just a few moments, they'd be entering a new year.

"I wonder what awaits us in the year to come," Cammy said, interlacing her fingers with Juri's. The Korean gave her a small squeeze. "Maybe it'll be as chaotic as this one, seeing how aggressive you were before."

"I was aggressive because you shied away, Doll-Face, even _after_ what last New Year's events. I wasn't going to take a fucking no for an answer."

"That much was clear." The Interpol agent glanced over at her lover. They were sitting by the balcony, a bottle of champagne and two glasses on the table. "I'm glad that you were persistent, though."

A grin. "Are you, now? That's quite different from how you felt at first – I recall your chosen words being _´We can't do this, we're on the opposite ends of the law, you're too sexy for someone like me´—_

"I don't remember that last part."

"That's because I have a better memory, Doll-Face."

"Is that right?" They exchanged amused looks before sharing a laugh. "I can't deny that you're very attractive, though."

The brunette smirked and stole a quick kiss. "I knew it. I like honest girls, you know."

A sly smile. "How much?"

"A whole fucking lot. Keep it up and I might just show you, in bed, with a ball-gag and cuffs."

"Sounds promising. I'll be sure to be more honest, then," Cammy replied. The sky was alight with colours and the women turned to see the plethora of fireworks going off into the night sky.

"Happy New Year, Juri."

"Yeah, happy New Year, Cammy."

They shared a kiss under the colourful sky. As they entered the new year, Cammy couldn't help but muse how this would look if her friends saw her. And at the same time, she didn't care.

They were unlikely lovers, but things seemed to have worked out in the end.

 **Fin.**

 _Hope you all have had a merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year to you all!_


End file.
